War of Monsters and Gods volume one: Godzilla Versus Hadesu
by Godzilla3015Films
Summary: Hadesu is a monster of pier death and destruction, a monster that can destroy all that oppose him. But what happens if this creature meets his greatest opponent yet. What will happen when a King and a God go to war. Will the war of Hadesu and Godzilla end the world? Or will they kill each other before that happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Someone else's problem**

Hadesu walked through the blizzard with no concern. He was the strongest thing in the world, what does he have to worry about? For the past 100 years he's put humanity in its place, whatever they did to stop him it wouldn't work. Hadesu sniffed the air

"What is this smell?" He thought smelling the humans but something else too

The God of extinction looked around for them.

Suddenly a giant metallic tentacle came through the ground and wrapped itself around Hadesu. Hadesu struggled to get out of its grip but was then distracted by a light coming towards him.

The light hit Hadesu with an explosion and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"The machine worked." Said a man in a lab coat as everyone was celebrating

An older gentleman nodded

"For a hundred years we struggled to survive from his wrath and no he's someone else's problem." He said

 **In an unknown location**

The same light from earlier smashed into the ground from the sky causing a small earthquake awaking another monster, called

Godzilla

Godzilla swam in the direction of the light. He didn't know this, but the light brought a creature strong enough to bring is whole entire world to extinction.

 **Outer space**

Space Godzilla was on the once great planet of light, the home of the Ultramen.

"I sense a new god, a god of death, ice and fire." He roared as he called upon his army

Soon war is about to be unleashed on the planet of Earth


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A God's arrival**

The G force surround the giant translucent rock left by the light from last night. A Japanese man named Ishiro looks at the rock.

"Dr. Serizawa." Said a muscular man with a mustache walks looking about.

"oh." The man said as he walked up to Ishiro.

"Names Captain Douglas Gordon, head of the military here." He said as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

Ishiro nervously shook his hand

"That's quit a grip you've got there." He said

Gordon chuckled

"Well you're gotta have one if you're head of the military here." The captain said with a smirk

Ishiro nervously nodded.

Godzilla walked across his kingdom called Monster Island with one goal-

Finding out what the hell that light was.

He followed his scent, but his instincts told him to turn away.

"Why do I fear whatever this thing is?"

"I shouldn't, I got nothing to fear."

The king pressed on.

"Nothing to fear."

Mothra was on one of Monster Island's sister islands, Birth Island.

"What are you?" she asked the voice she was speaking too with telepathy

"Listen lady, I don't even know where I'm at, much less knowing who or what you are?" said the voice.

"Why do you come here?" Mothra

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Oh no."

Hadesu awoke with anger and an urge to fuck shit up. He burst through the ground and swung at the G force's forces killing many soldiers. When Hadesu stomped from his underground slumber the humans could see his whole imagine.

His scales was black, he had a scorpion like tail, six red eyes, powerful clawed feet and arms, sharp black teeth and he had giant translucent jagged spike on his back.

Hadesu roared his mighty roar making all the military fly off (most of them literally). Tanks hit helicopters burning the pilots to black mash of flesh, soldiers crushed to blood and guts. When Hadesu roared Ishiro saw a drill tongue in his mouth. Hadesu then used his tail to smash the military.

The soldiers didn't even get a chance to attack as Hadesu kept on attacking until using his drill tongue and his arms to bury underground traveling in the sea.

"How many of us is left?" asked Gordon still in shock about Hadesu's attack.

"Two. You and me." Ishiro said also in fear and shock.

"Out of?" Gordon asked

"Nearly a thousand soldiers. In 1 minute." Ishiro

"Holy shit!" Gordon yelled

"Humanity is fucked."

During Hadesu's attack Godzilla stopped and began to shake in fright.

"S-so much p-power." He thought sensing Hadesu's power.

Godzilla swallowed up his fear and continued on his journey.

"I don't care, I'll finally have a worthy challenger."

 **Will Godzilla reach Hadesu?**

 **That'll be revealed in**

 **Chapter three: A King's hunt**


End file.
